They Would've Rather Had Ants
by Ytak
Summary: Danny, Tucker and Sam go on a picnic one day but it was ruined, not by ants but by...  Not a Happy Ending.


This story was written for the Spook Me fic-a-thon on Livejournal. I like to participate every year. I enjoy completely changing genres and writing horror once a year. :D

**Warning: Not a Happy Ending.**

This story takes place post-tv show.**  
**

* * *

Title: They Would've Rather Had Ants  
Fandom: Danny Phantom  
Genre: Horror/Tragedy  
Rating: M (to be safe)

* * *

"I can't believe you want to go on a picnic!" Tucker said, following behind Sam and Danny. Due to his 'scrawny arms,' he had been relegated to carrying the picnic blanket and trash bags. And Danny and Sam had both threatened to tape his mouth shut if he didn't stop complaining about _that_.

They quickly set up the blanket under a tree and began to dig into the picnic basket they brought.

Tucker chuckled a little and leaned towards Danny. With a stage whisper, he said, "This is the last time we let Sam pick a place to have a picnic."

Danny looked around the tree, down their little hill to the graveyard the tree sat on top of. "I can't imagine why you'd say that, Tucker," he said, grinning at his best friend.

"Ow!" Tucker and Danny both said when Sam slugged them on the arms.

"Oh, grow up. Would you rather eat someplace where all your fangirls would crawl all over you, Danny?" she said before taking a bite of her veggie burger.

"Sam," Danny said, "Have you ever considered that they might consider this place to be appropriate?"

Sam stopped chewing her burger and thought about what he said. She shook her head and swallowed. "Naw, they all know your usual haunts," she snickered at Tucker and Danny's mutual groans at her pun, "and will be looking for you at those places." She smirked, "_I _picked this place out and none of them are good at figuring out how I think."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Tucker shrugged, "Makes sense to me." He grinned pulling out his own burger (a BBQ slathered in sauce) and bit in with relish. Sam gagged a little at his food and eating habits.

Danny ignored both of them as he dug into his own sandwich (a club with everything). Just as he got down to the last few bites, a massive shiver wracked his body. He put the sandwich down and looked around.

"You guys notice anything funny?" he asked, standing up. "I just got the craziest chill. It was kind of like my ghost sense but not."

Tucker and Sam shook their heads. "Didn't notice anything," Tucker said, finish off a cookie (the sandwich was long since history). "Think we should take a look around?"

Danny sighed, "I don't really want to but it might be Vlad or something. It's been too long since the whole Disateroid thing. I wouldn't be surprised if it is him."

"Going Ghost," he said, the rings surrounded his body, turning him into his alter ego. He quickly took to the air to get a look around and stopped dead as he turned around. There were a number of bodies, some in various states of decay and some that they had been well embalmed, shuffling up the hill.

"Ah, guys," Danny said, sounding shell shocked. "There are zombies coming our way."

"What?" Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Sam hollered up at him.

"Take cover!" Danny yelled, they are almost to you guys. He flew at the nearest ones and blasted them. They made some guttural sounds and 'looked' up at him, reaching with their hands.

"Danny?" Sam said, as she picked up at picnic basket and used it as a blunt instrument one zombie, knocking it backward and tumbling down the hill.

"Yeah?"

"You deal with ghosts all the time, right?" she clarified, pulling out a small ectogun from basket.

"Yeah."

"Then take care of these guys!"

"They're zombies! Not ghosts, Sam!" Danny yelled as he dodged a partially decomposed arm. "And they don't seem to be affected by my attacks!" The arm fell off as he blasted it. Danny felt distinctly green, "Okay, it has some affect but it doesn't stop them!" he finished, as he dodged the zombie and blasted it again. It seemed unphased by the blast, though it had punched a hole in its chest. Tucker, who climbed up the tree was taking potshots at a couple more zombies with an ectogun, gagged.

Danny turned and saw that there were about a hundred bodies shuffling up the hill. He took a deep breath and let out a wail. The nearest zombies either tumbled backward or simply fell apart based on their level of decomposition. The rest stopped and leaned into the wail until it passed, then they began their shuffle back up the hill.

Danny turned to grab his friends to fly off when he saw that some had come from behind.

Sam let out scream as a zombie came up from behind her grabbed her bear hug.  
"SAM! NO!" Danny yelled, flying to reach her before it could bite her. But it felt like he was moving in slow motion as it bit down on her neck, right into an artery.

His horror was arrested by a horrified yell from Tucker. One of the zombies had somehow climbed the tree and had him by an arm. Tucker wrenched himself from the zombie's grasp but his momentum also threw him from the tree and landed on his head and didn't move.

Danny flew faster than he thought he could to aid his friends. He ripped the zombie off of Sam and picked Tucker up. The zombie from the tree just let itself drop right on top of him.

Danny let out a surprised yelp and went intangible. But the zombie did not pass through. Instead, it seemed to merge with his body.

He could feel its hunger and hatred for something it no longer possessed. And it hated him most of all. Danny was alive but existed as a part of world of not alive, free to interact with both and, for that, the zombies wanted him most of all.

He tried to fight off the thoughts but they sunk deeper and deeper into his mind, drowning out all his thoughts. Danny tried to fight the invasion and he felt like he was finally fighting off the effects by remembering his promise to never become like his dark future self.

Physical pain slashed violently through his defenses. Danny opened his eyes and discovered that he was surrounded by zombies. They had him by his arms, legs, and neck. And to his undying horror, he could see them feasting on Sam and Tucker.

He tried to wrench away from the hands but the strength of the undead was too great and the shock of seeing his friends being devoured ate away at his strength.

Danny screamed as a zombie bit into his shoulder. And there was a dull pain from his left arm. He felt sick when he realized that that pain had been from a zombie breaking off a finger. All other thoughts were driven from his mind as more zombies helped themselves to the rare 'flesh' of the halfa.

Abruptly, all thoughts ceased as the zombies finally caused enough pain and damage to cause Danny to revert back to human. He let out one last scream as zombie closed in around his throat before tearing it out.

Once the zombies finished with the three teens, they ambled off in different directions, searching for more life to devour, with the majority heading towards Amity Park.


End file.
